A Little Bit More
by OreosAreYummy
Summary: What if Naruto was a little bit stronger, a little bit smarter, a little bit faster. Just a little bit.. More?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

… **  
I kinda forgot how to do things like A/N since I haven't wrote in a VEEERY long time but I guess I will try. Anyways, WHAT IS THE UP MY FRIENDOS I have returned... to... FANFICTION! For the people who noticed my reference** **s** **right there good job. I know I said I would be doing a Truth or Dare story but I really just didn't want to, not many people like things like that anymore so I decided to try something else. I actually had this story on my mind for the past couple days but I didn't know where and how to start it. I'm just going to wing it I guess (-2 Points :c) I haven't gotten any better at writing so I would highly appreciate it if I would get reviews on how to make things less... noob-ish and cheesy (Because my last stories were cheesy and noob-ish as FUCK) I'm also going to be making my chapters with about 1000-3000 words (hopefully) per chapter, and as time goes on make them longer. Just incase you didn't read the description it's about if Naruto was a little bit stronger, a little bit faster, a little bit smarter. Just a little bit more? Now enough of my blabbering and on with the chapter. -  
** Chapter 1: The Forbidden Scroll

 _-Graduation Day 4:45 PM-_

On the academy grounds were a bunch of kids celebrating, why were they celebrating you may ask? Simple. They have passed the Genin graduation test that allowed them to become official shinobi of Konoha, they all smiled and laughed as they showed off their new headbands to their parents. Well almost all of them. 

On the swing set, one particular blond was sitting on the set sadly. The blond had blue eyes as deep as the ocean, he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Why him? Why was he the one who couldn't do a freaking **Bunshin** (Clone)? He looked over to the large group and listened onto the conversation of two middle-aged women.

"I'm glad they didn't let a _demon_ like him graduate, can you imagine what he would do? Especially since he is th-" The first woman said before getting interrupted from the other.

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that, remember?" The other one said in a hushed voice.

He looked back at the ground. He never really did understand why people called him names like 'demon' or 'monster'. He didn't look like a demon did he? Was it because of the whisker marks.. No that wouldn't be right, tons of people have different types of birthmarks, so what was it? He racked his brain for the answer. Maybe because he was related to a demon- no that was stupid. He sighed. He looked over to the right and saw one of his his senseis Mizuki walking over to him. He fixed his posture and smiled.

"Hi Mizuki-sensei! What brings you here?" Naruto said with a cheerful tone. This of course was just a mask. Well that is his true personality but he wasn't happy at the moment so he needed to act like it.

"Hi Naruto, I felt bad since you failed again, I know how bad you want to become Hokage so, I would like to give you an offer." He said with a soft smile, inwardly though he was smirking.

Naruto saddened a bit when he mentioned him failing but that was quickly replaced with curiosity. "Ano.. What kind of offer Mizuki-sensei?".

"There is a secret test that they used back in the time of the second great shinobi war. It's quite simple you need to break into the Hokage's vault and steal the scroll that's in the middle of the room in the glass container. Then you must go into the west forest inside the village and atleast learn one technique. I will then come to see what you have learned. Then I pass you!" Mizuki said with an unnerving smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes why weren't they taught this at the academy then? Isn't it a part of history. Was Mizuki-sensei lying? No he couldn't be, Mizuki was an orphan like him and was one of the few people who actually liked him.

Naruto nodded to Mizuki and to himself. "Alright Mizuki-sensei, I will ace this test dattebayo!" He said with a cheerful tone. He couldn't believe he was getting another chance at becoming a shinobi!

1 Hour later

-.

Naruto watches the Hokage's mansion from a distance. He was waiting for the ANBU to shift guards, This process takes 5 minutes, but that was more then enough time. The ANBU disperse and flare their chakra to signal other ANBU that they were done their shift. He quickly sprang into action, he pushed chakra into his legs and leapt to the Hokage's room window. Naruto slowly opened the window and went inside...

Only to see the Hokage staring at him.

Shit.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here so late" The old man asked in a soft voice. Naruto was sweating. "W-Well... you see... errr... **Oiroke no Jutsu!** _(Sexy Jutsu)_ " Naruto turned into a girl who looked to be 15. She had her hair into pigtails and blonde hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. Basically a girl version of himself... but naked. The poor old man never saw it coming, he was blown back by blood spurting from his nose, he landed 10 ft away with a perverted smile on his face whilst unconscious.

Naruto grinned to himself and switched back. He quickly entered the Hokage's vault, broke the glass, took the scroll, and got the fuck out of there. He fled to the west forest.

West Forest. 1 Km

–-.

The young blond was sitting down on the grass with the scroll open. "Hmmm Let's see now.. **Kage Bunshin** _(Shadow Clone)_ The user makes solid copies of himself with ability to use chakra and jutsu. When making a clone the user's chakra is split in half evenly and each extra clone makes the others chakra to split once again to supply the clone, The knowledge and experience that the clone earned before it was dispelled gets sent back to the original which makes it great for spying. If you dispelled to many clones at once then you can get either a minor headache to brain death. A-Rank Kinjutsu. Hmm sounds useful, I wonder if I can pull it off though since it's technically a clone and I suck at making clones."

For the next 15 minutes he practiced making clones, when he thought he learned it well enough he went to the next technique.

"Might as well learn more since Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet. Now let's see what we got here... **Transparency Jutsu** (I don't know the Japanese name for this technique. Sorry!) A jutsu created by Jiraiya of the Sannin himself, The jutsu allows the user to become completely invisible from view, scent and sound. It also supresses the users chakra so much that even the most higly trained chakra sensors won't be able to find them. It's good for assassination and other missions of the sorts. A-Rank jutsu. Wow this jutsu is great! I can't wait to smack Sasuke-teme all over Konoha without him know it's me! Hahaha!"

He got right down to work and began mastering the jutsu, after a couple hours he finally got it down.

"Yatta! I finally mastered the jutsu!" He exclaimed. His personal victory was cut short when he saw Iruka stomping over to him and glaring down at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I found you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled pointing to Iruka's face. Iruka's head seemed to triple in size " **YOU IDIOT I FOUND YOU!** " Iruka yelled back as his head size went back to normal.

Naruto chuckled a bit before flashing him a toothy grin "Ne, Iruka-sensei since I learned a jutsu from the scroll I pass right?"

"Huh? Who told you that Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei did, so I pass now right?"

"Why would Mizuki tell you that... unless.. NARUTO GET DOWN!"

Naruto looked up to see Mizuki and a giant fucking shuriken coming right at him.

Fuck.

He froze and closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. He peaked his eyes open to see Iruka took the blow for him with his back. Iruka looked to Naruto and spoke "N-Naruto.. Get out of here now!". Naruto came out of his trance "What about you Iruka-sensei?" He asked. "It's not deep, I will be fine now go!" he said back. Naruto took the scroll and ran out of the area.

Mizuki looked at Iruka with a bewildered expression (Did I use that term right? I dunno.) "Why would you protect the demon Iruka? He stole the scroll with out hesitation for me. He probably wanted to learn all of the jutsus and use them to destroy the leaf considering he is the container for the Kyuubi and a demon." He spoke.

Naruto who was sitting his back against a nearby tree heard everything. It all made sense to him. The glares, the names. It was because he was the Kyuubi wasn't he. His heart slowly started to break.

Iruka nodded at what Mizuki said "Yeah you're right, that is what a demon would do."

Naruto was ready to cry at what Iruka said, he thought he was a demon too? The one other person than the hokage who cared for him?

Iruka continued on "But that's not what he would do. He is Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of the leaf and my proudest student. He is not the demon itself but the jailer of it! I will protect him with my life!" Iruka exclaimed.

Naruto was openly letting his tears flow at what he just heard.

Mizuki smirked "Very well then first I will kill you and then kill him and become the hero of the leaf. Goodbye Iruka." He said as he reached for the other Fuma Shuriken.

Naruto dashed into the area and yelled "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki laughed at that "You and what army!?" he yelled back with a grin.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " _(Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ Over 400 copies of Naruto appeared all around Mizuki. Speaking of the traitor, he was scared shitless. They all charged him at once. Mizuki's screams were heard all over Konoha.

Iruka stared in awe at what Naruto just did, he slowly walked over to the boy and looked down at a bloodied and broken Mizuki. Naruto looked back up to Iruka with a grin. "I may have overdid it a bit, eh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto spoke with a small chuckle.

Iruka smiled at the boy before walking to a nearby tree. "Oi Naruto! Come over here for a second!" Iruka said.

Naruto jogged over towards Iruka. "What's up Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto gave a confused expression but did what Iruka said anyway.

He felt his goggles get removed and something else got tied onto his forehead.

"Open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Iruka didn't have his headband on. He looked up to his own forehead and saw the forehead protector on his.

"You graduate Naruto! Congratulations!"

…

"YATTA!"

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Woo. I finally finished this chapter. Believe it or not I took me months to work on this cause I had such a huge case of writers block. Anyways That is it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it. I was going to do a scene with the hokage but I am way to lazy to do it. It's 4:16 in the fucking morning and I'm... not that really tired just lazy.. and sweaty. Fucking canada. I am going to do a flashback in the next chapter with Naruto and the Hokage. Expect this Hokage asks naruto what happened even though he knows due to the Crystal ball shit thing he has. He then assures naruto that he is NOT the demon. Then Naruto makes a remark about him getting beaten by one move made by an academy student and how he should be hokage instead. Yeah. Oh and marshall if you're reading this. FUCK YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME BACK YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH SHIKAMARU WANNABE... Just kidding c: Ahem. Anyways. Thanks again for reading.. and Yeah until next time folks -Oreo**

 **P.S: PASTA IS AMAZING AND YOU SHOULD WOSHIP IT.. TTEBAYO!**

 **P.P.S: I just realized something, I went back and read this and saw I used the word "folks".. Who the fuck uses that anymore? ._.**


	2. New Sensei and New Friends

**It's been a long time... like really long like really long.**

 **Hey Everybody! It's Oreo... Um I'm super sorry for the long long wait that's a lot of longs. But yeah you see I always have writers block... and kinda forgot I had stories to update... Whoops. I would have made another chapter by now but unfortunately my laptop seems to be stuck in a boot loop with a black screen so I was unable to make any progress. Even now I keep stopping but I'm forcing myself to go on. I won't be doing the Hokage scene as I said in the last scene because it is relatively unnecessary.**

 **Anyways without any further adue. Let's go**

 **_._._._._.**

 _Beep Beep Be-_  
 **SLAM**

Naruto groaned as the first gleams of sunlight reached his eyes making him unable to get those last few precious moments of sleep.He slowly pushed himself up and glanced to the clock.

6 AM

He got up and slowly started walking towards the shower, he would have to do this quick. The heat generator broke down weeks ago but the landlord never fixed it. He would need to go get how to books and supplies to fix it himself later.

He turned on the water and quickly jumped in and shuddered as the cool water fully woke him up, he scrubbed down his body with a bar of soap and rinsed off. He quickly jumped out and dried himself off.

After putting on his mesh shirt and boxers he walked to kitchen and put some cereal in a bowl.

 _'Is this milk expired?'_ Naruto pondered to himself.

He smelt once and shrugged, he poured it into his cereal and into a glass, sat down, and ate in silence. Once breakfast was over he put on his jumpsuit and headed out the door.

He fumbled for his keys and locked the door, Naruto sighed and channeled some chakra in his legs and hopped on top of the roof. He started an easy pace of running and ran across the roofs with one place on his mind.

The Training Grounds

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Anko Mitarashi was **NOT** happy, she was denied yet another team because her methods are "to violent" for teaching purposes. With a sigh she walked over to The Dango Shop.

As she was walking she was pondering on what to do till she can prepare for the next Chūnin Selection Examinations.

 _Thud Thud Thud_

As she starts to turn a corner she hears some light footsteps above her. She looks up only to see a blonde blur descend and crash on top of her.

"Ugh... I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was goin-" Naruto started to speak only to realise the compromising he was in. His left hand seemed to be pinning her arms above her head while his right was on her breast. His leg was dangerously close near her waist in between her thighs and their faces were a couple centimetres away from each other.

" Hey kid..?" She started

"Y-Yeah mi-miss?" He replied nervously

"Run."

And he did as we was told.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _5 Minutes Later_

Naruto was tied up on a pole by the Hokage Mansion, He glared heatily at the responsible person and seemed to have lightning sparking from his eyes.

"Next time why don't you watch where your going brat," She said with a cheeky smile. But inwardly she was musing to herself. _' The hair... the eyes.. The signature whisker marks on his cheeks. So this is Uzumaki Naruto huh?'_

Naruto was already thinking ofways to get back at her for this she suddenly spoke up.

"Hey brat what were you doing in such a rush anyways?" She asked him

"It's not 'brat'. My name is Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! And I was going to a training ground to start training harder. I mean Hokage-jiji said that being a ninja isn't an easy job and to be a good ninja and one day to be Hokage I would have to be strong enough to do it. _I'm done being weak, a plaything for the villagers..."_ He replied although he said that last part under his breath, but Anko heard it anyways but didn't say anything.

"The name's Mitarashi Anko, brat. Training huh?" _'I think I found something to keep me occupied.'_ " I can help you with that if you'd like." Anko said

"Really!?" He replied in an excited tone.

"Yep but trust me kid it won't be easy!" She replied with a sadistic smirk.

"Please, how hard can it be?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _10 Minutes later at Training Ground 44 ( The Forest of Death)_

" Guah!" Naruto shouted as he dodged yet another giant snake that tried to pounce on him. He thought the training regimen that he had worked out was hard, now this was just insane, just before sending him into the forest she had made him do 30 laps around the fields entrance AND on top of that made him do 150 push ups, pull ups, and sit ups.

He sighed as he dodged another snake, the objective was to defend but not attack in retaliation, he was to swat away the snake or dodge it entirely.

 _' And this is only an easy day she said..'_

 _ **Flashback - 15 Minutes Ago-**_

 _"Alright gaki, since today of me training you, I will take it easy on you so you can get a feel on how training will usually be." Anko spoke whilst sitting on a tree branch eating a stick of dango._

 _Naruto looked up at her and gave her his best and signature foxy grin. "You better believe I will make this training look easy!" He exclaimed in excitement_

 _Anko only just grinned._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Now looking back he should've known that she would train him harder, it was obvious since she appeared to be a Jounin. At his current level he could most likely take down Kiba with some injuries for his efforts. He needed to surpass that if he wanted to get better.

He sighed as he whirlwinded around another snake.

As he did so Anko called him back over and he ran back over to the tree that she was sitting on.

" Gaki, I think that's enough for today, c'mon let's go get something to eat! My treat!" She said to him

Naruto could only nod in response.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yakiniku Q Entrance**

As they neared the entrance, Anko noticed Naruto flipping through some handseals.

"Hey gaki what are yo-"

 **"Henge no Jutsu"** _ **Transformation Jutsu**_

Naruto turned into a teenager with brown spiky hair and light brown eyes, wearing a black shinobi shirt with matching pants.

"Alright let's go" He started to walk into the restaurant before a hand grasped his shoulder and stopped him.

"Drop the henge." Anko said as she held him in place, Naruto only shook his head as his eyes went cold and serious, losing all the amusement and happiness they had in them moments before.

"I can't, I'll get us kicked out and most likely banned for walking in a who I am, the villagers hate me more then anything. Especially since they see me as the demon.." He said while looking away.

Hearing this, Anko started to see some flashes of her time with Orochimaru and him abandoning her, with conviction in her eyes she looked straight at him.

"They won't do it here, if anything they'll respect you for holding it back and keeping them alive until now." _' And if anything they might know who your parents are'_ She said to him and thought to herself.

He looked at her his confidence starting to fail him.

"B-But I.."

"Drop it, Naruto."

He sighed as he dropped the Henge and prepared to walk away but Anko pushed him in as the doors to the restaurant.

Everyone stopped and stared at him and Anko as she walked in behind him.

A surprisingly fit Akimichi girl wearing a white and red waitress dress approached them.

"Greeting Anko-san and...?" she said implying for the blonde to give her his name.

He looked back at Anko then looked back at her.

" Uzumaki Naruto."

As the name was said something flashed in her eyes, an emotion, but it wasn't hatred. It seemed to be surprise, then it turned into its usual hint of joy.

"Naruto-san, would you like to have the usual?" She asked looking back at Anko, said woman nodded eccentricly **( Did I use that right? Sorry for this AN all of a sudden)**

" Yes please Amaya-chan!" She said mouth already watering at the smell.

Naruto gave out a small smile.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **30 Minutes Later**

Naruto was patting his stomach happily walking beside an equally happy Anko, as they walked Anko started talking.

"Naruto, I will pick you up tomorrow around 9 AM at your place for training, I will bring a schedule that I will make for days I can and can't train you."

Naruto nodded at her.

" Well if that's all I'll see you later, brat!" And with that she started to walk away.

"Sensei.."

Anko turned back to see a eye watering Naruto.

" What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked wondering what brought this on.

" T-… Thanks for everything, no one in this village likes or respects me, yet you .. You helped me, and also made me find people who doesn't care on who I am or what I hold. .. Thank you very much." He said, tears threatening to fall.

Anko smiled at him which was rare for her, Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of Konoha to smile at all, and gave him a thumbs up. " Anyday gaki"

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke after those words left her mouth

Naruto could only smile a true smile for the first time in months.

He was looking forward to tomorrow.

 **Sorry it took so long to finally get this chapter out!**

 **I really tried to get it out early.**


	3. Team Placements and Genin Test!

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3 to A Little Bit More, I can't believe I already have favs and followers since I am just a newbie so thanks to much to you guys. I'm testing out a new font and size which I asked for help from Shadowfang14 go check him out he's amazing author! Without further adue lets Begin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway or form, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. For now.**

 **Team Placements and Genin Test**

Naruto forced himself off of his bed, groaning and grunting in his efforts, his muscles were killing him from the past week of training with his new sensei, Anko. The training killed him mentally, and physically. But he couldn't lie, it gave good results.

 _Flashback to Previous Day_

 _Anko was not going easy on her new student, she increased the training everyday by a small margin each time, right now she had doing 400 push-ups, 375 sit-ups, and 350 pull-ups each. Plus 50 laps around the training field. She had also started him on the Tree Walking exercise today and he was making small progress._

 _She looked over to her student as she watched him run up the tree near his previous mark and surpassed it, however his control slipped and he back flipped off gracefully. His chest heaved heavily, as his lungs were screaming for air. He took a couple deep breaths to keep it somewhat normally and pushed himself off the ground and sprinted once again to the tree_

 _He would get this down._

 _Flashback End_

He smiled lightly at the thought of his new sensei, she actually seemed to care about his well-being and actually took her time to actually train him, and she didn't look at him with hate filled eyes.

Naruto groaned once more as he pushed himself off his bed and headed to the shower. He turned the tap as now warm water came out of the shower head.

Last night he managed to get tools and a book on how to fix the water heater, the few people who lived in the building actually gave him a grunt of thanks for his efforts.

He was slowly getting acknowledged one step at a time.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water ease his muscles, he grabbed his bar of soap and took his time in washing himself, letting himself enjoy the warm water.

After about 10 minutes the now soaked blonde stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

He did the rest of his morning routine. He decided to skip breakfast to go to Ichiraku's instead. He threw on his signature jumpsuit, which he made a note he would need to make some adjustments to, and head out the door towards Ichiraku's.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Naruto entered Ichiraku Ramen stand, and sat down on his special seat, he called out to the people in the back.

"Teuchi-ojisan! Ayame-neechan! Ten bowls of Naruto sized Miso Ramen please!"

"Coming straight up for my best customer!" Teuchi shouted from the back.

Ayame then walked out from the kitchen with a glass of milk and a smile on her face. She sat the cup of milk beside Naruto and went to go heat up the soup for him on the stove nearby.

"So Naruto-kun today's the big day right?" She asked him whilst he was drinking the milk.

He sat down the cup with a happy sigh of relief, he looked at her and noticed she was stirring the soup.

"That's right nee-chan! I'm one step closer to becoming the Hokage, dattebayo!" He said in his usual enthusiastic tone.

She let out a small giggle as she turned the stove off. She brought the Miso soup to her Father to use to make the ramen and walked back out.

"Well there's a surprise for you Naruto-kun. It might get you a bit mad." She said with another giggle.

Naruto looked up at her with his eyes narrowed at her in a joking fashion.

' _Is there more to this then it's putting on?'_ He thought to himself. The blonde scratched his head and started talking slowly. "..And what would that be O-Nee-Chan?" He said in a play mock tone.

"Hmm I don't know what you're talking about." She replied in the same tone.

Just then Teuchi walked in with the ten bowls and placed them down infront of Naruto. Naruto lost interest in the conversation as he started digging in to the food of the gods.

A few minutes in and Anko walks in to the stand, and sits beside Naruto who has yet to notice.

"I'd have one of what the gaki's having please" she shouted unnecessary to startle the kid.

Naruto who was currently on his sixth bowl jumped slightly and stared towards his sensei with wide eyes.

"Semnseif?" He asked through a bunch of food in his mouth.

Anko gave her signature grin, and put a hand on his chin closing his mouth and she said "Swallow before you talk."

Naruto did just that and asked again "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

Ayame came up to them and put Anko's bowl infront of her.

Anko took a mouthful of the food before turning back to her student.

"Well as you know you're going to be assigned a sensei for your team place ment."

Naruto looked down towards his food a bit let down.

"Yeah I guess…"

Anko continued on "This isn't going to stop me from training you though gaki, I have seemed to taken a liking to you, so whenever you can when I'm not on a mission you can come over to my place and we can start training." She said to him

Naruto looked back up towards her and smiled. "Sure that will be great! Thanks sensei!" he replied.

He gets up after finishing his bowls, and slaps down money on the counter for all 11 meals, before Anko could deny him paying for her meal he had already left the stall.

"Bye Anko-sensei! Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan I'll probably be back later!" they heard him yell from outside the stall.

Ayame could only shake her his in amusement. "He's a good kid."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto is seen jumping across rooftop to rooftop at a mild pace towards the academy, he seems focused but his mind was elsewhere.

' _From what I know the team placements are usually rookie of the year, with the top kunoichi of the year, as well as the dead last. Chances are I'm going to be put with Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-chan. It's a good thing I faked my strength, if I hadn't I would've been failed no matter what, but since I will be on Sasuke's team there is a good chance I'll pass..'_

 **Flashback 3 Years ago**

 _Naruto was with the Hokage in his office, the reason being Naruto wants to be the hokage, not just that, but to be the greatest hokage there ever was, so Sarutobi decided to give him so lessons in politics and other things needed to know._

" _ne- Now onto next, Team placements. Now we start with the best of the class with the worst. Do you know why Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked._

 _The young blonde put his hand on his chin and started thinking, after a while he came up with an answer. "It's because to create an equal team..?" he asked unsure._

 _Sarutobi chuckled lightly. "Yes Naruto-kun it's to create a balance in the team, the two strongest with the so called 'weakest' to make a balanced team which has power, but it is not overpowered. However as time goes on the 'weakest' will catch up creating a powerful team to be reckoned with, that's how my students, The Legendary Sannin were made."_

 _Naruto blinked and nodded towards him._

" _Now onto.."_

 **Flashback End**

Naruto noticed he was near the academy, he dropped from the rooftop and started walking into the building, and he went to his homeroom and opened the door.

He scans the room, it seems all of the clan heirs are here, he scans a little bit more before he walks in and closes the door catching the attention of quite a few of the class, including Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised his head off the table and looked at Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here..?" he asked

Kiba also joined in thinking it was a taunt. "Yeah! This is for graduates only, loser!" he shouted getting some of the other students to laugh at him.

Naruto sighs softly and looks them into the eye, slowly his thumb goes up to his forehead pointing at it. Causing the kids to see what he was pointing at to see a blue forehead protector on his forehead.

They all go quiet except for Kiba, Shikamaru had seemed to lost interest entirely and put his head back down.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and took the seat beside him.

"Teme."

"Hn."

And that was the conversation for them.

All of a sudden you hear screaming down the halls, as Ino and Sakura barged into the room.

"HA I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"YEAH RIGHT PIGGY I WAS HERE FIRST"

This continued on for a minute until they both lost interest, Ino unfortunately, to her had to sit beside the slacker and the tubby.

Sakura approaches Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't even glance at her but Naruto waved at her. "Hiya Sakura-chan!" he greets her enthusiastically.

"Yeah hi Naruto" she says in a deadpan voice as she then pushes him to the side taking the seat beside Sasuke which leaves him beside her instead.

"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun!" She basically screams at him.

"Hn."

Naruto just stares at them with a cold gaze before it switches back to his normal happy glint.

Iruka then walks into the room and goes up to the front of the class and starts to ask for the class to quiet down, after a couple of times he screamed his lungs out and used his famed **Big Head no Jutsu** to get them to quiet down.

"Ahem now that everyone is quiet, I would like to say it's been an honour to teach you all! You have become shinobi and are going to the real world, however things won't be easy on from here but as long as you have the Will of Fire you'll always be a true shinobi of Konoha. Now for teams placements. Team 1…"

Naruto zoned out here he didn't care about the others in the team so he really wasn't interested in it. He started to wonder on what ramen he was going to eat later on. _'Maybe I should go for Chicken ramen? Or maybe Beef? So many choices.. I know! I'll get them all!'_ he thought to himself

With that decided he started listening again

"..Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!"

"HA TAKE THAT INO-PIGGY TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!"

"Sakura shut up and take your seat" Iruka scolded her.

' _So I was right in my assumption, I have to thank Jiji for this later.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smirk.

"Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino!"

"WHY DO I GET THE TUBBY AND THE BUM!? THIS SUCKS!" Ino yelled out.

"It's because the teams have to be balanced." Sasuke said surprisingly.

All of the girls started fangirling saying how smart Sasuke was and how cool he is.

Naruto didn't understand why everyone seemed to praise Sasuke so much so he stood up on the table, crouched down in front of Sasuke and glared at him as they started a staring contest.

"I don't get what's so special about you _Teme_ (Italics in normal speech are snarls.) everyone seems to praise you for the littlest of things that don't even matter. But in reality you don't live up to your name do you?" Naruto said in a cold voice.

Sasuke just glared harder. "Of course you would know, wouldn't you _Dead Last_ atleast I have a name to live up to, you don't even know who your parents are." He said hitting a very sore spot in Naruto's mood.

Before anything could happen between the two, the kid behind Naruto turned around to see what was happening bumping Naruto into Sasuke resulting in a kiss between the two.

The tension in the air dissipated instantly.

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and started spitting on the ground. "Ew EW I'VE BEEN VIOLATED BY THE EMO! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY FOR ME!" Naruto yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE THE ONE IN MY FACE YOU LOSER!" Sasuke shouted back also spitting on the ground.

That's when they noticed a deadly KI (Killing Intent) sprouting from the fangirls who looked like they were ready to pummel Naruto for stealing their Beloved Sasuke-kuns first kiss. Some of them seemed to have a major nosebleed from the situation though.

After everything got settled the Jounin instructors picked up the Teams except for Team 7.

 **2 Hours Later**

Naruto was banging his head on the table repeatedly, Sasuke looked to be in an even worse mood then he usually is, and Sakura looked like she was about to snap.

After a few more minutes Naruto suddenly shot up and started to go through his supplies.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him curiously. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glanced towards him momentarily before going back to pulling out ninja wire, kunai, shuriken and anything else he could get his hands on.

"I'm setting a trap for our baka sensei for being so late." He replied.

"Naruto-baka! You shouldn't do stuff like that!" scolded Sakura, but in her mind Inner Sakura seemed to be cheering him on. _**'SHANNARO! I'M LOVING THIS!'**_

After he was done setting the trap he sat down and waited in anticipation, after a couple of minutes footsteps could be heard walking down the hall.

The door opened to reveal a spiky silver haired man wearing a green jounin flak jacket and the standard gear you see on most ninja, but for some reason it looked like it fit him better than others.

He took a step forward hitting a wire which launched a trap at him, he looked up at surprise to see a bunch of kunai launching at him, there were too many to dodge or deflect so he jumped to the side.

He landed on another wire which launched shuriken and… paint balls?

He substituted with a nearby chair, he breathed out and looked towards the three students, the blonde one seemed to be chuckling, the pink haired one was scolding him and saying it was his idea, the broody one looked amused?

"Well my first impression is… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And with that he **Shunshin** 'd away.

Naruto looked towards his two teammates, gave them a foxy grin and jumped out the window and seemed to be.. Walking up the wall?

Sakura and Sasuke looked up in surprise before sprinting up to the roof via the stairs.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Once they were all at the roof, he sat them down and put away his book, he looked towards them and started speaking. "Alright, let's get to know each other, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the futures."

Sakura spoke up next. "Sensei could you give us an example please?"

He nodded towards her, in looked up in a mock thinking pose. "Hmm let's see. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes.. My dream is…. Hmm I have lots of hobbies." He spoke with an eye smile.

All three deadpanned and thought in perfect unison. _'All we learned was his name.'_

"Alright, pinky you're up first."

Sakura seemed to twitch at being called Pinky but started anyways. "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are cherry blossoms, dumplings and.. (giggles) my dislikes are Ino-piggy! My hobbies are cooking and hanging out with Ino, and my dreams for the future are.. I never thought about it I guess." She told them.

"Hmm. Alright broody, you're up next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are tomatoes, my dislikes.. I dislike too many to count, my hobbies are training. My dream for the future is not a dream but an ambition.. to kill a certain man." He spoke without looking at any of them.

"And last but not least… Blondy!"

Naruto just grinned at his nickname. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! My likes are ramen, training, Anko-sensei, (Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this) and my precious people! My dislikes are people who look down on others, arrogant people that blame people for things they don't have control over, the 3 minutes it takes to cook my ramen and vegetables! My hobbies are practicing my two new jutsus, training and eating ramen! My dreams for the future is to be the greatest Hokage! So people will respect and acknowledge me!" He basically yelled out.

Kakashi looked them all over and gave them another eye smile "I might actually like training you all, if you pass to become Genin that is."

…

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"But sensei we're already Genin!" Shouted Sakura.

"Actually that was just a test for those who could have the potential to become Genin.. The actual test is a survival exercise, which only has a 33% rate for you guys." He spoke with a cheerful tone.

They all just deadpanned at him.

"I recommend not eating breakfast for the test, that being said meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6 AM sharp!." He **Shunshin** 'd away once again.

Before any of them could walk away, Naruto called them over.

"Hey guys! I have an idea." He spoke

Sasuke and Sakura motioned for him to go on.

"If we train together today we can perhaps come up with a strategy against him and, I can teach you the technique I used to climb the wall earlier."

Sasuke actually thought long and hard on this, on one part he didn't want to thinking he needed no one, but he overpowered his Uchiha pride and nodded.

Sakura also nodded.

"Great let's go!"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The Next Day 6 AM**

The young blonde was just drying off from being in the shower, he put some instant ramen on the stove and sat down. The three had come to an agreement, they would work together to take on Kakashi's test, at first Sasuke was against saying he needed no one to help him, but Naruto put up a good point on why they couldn't beat Kakashi alone.

He taught Sasuke and Sakura the tree walking exercise, Sakura managed to get it down on her first try, Sasuke had some difficulty but managed to get it down by nightfall.

They all agreed to eat breakfast either way, it wasn't a good idea to fight on an empty stomach, especially against a Jounin. But then again he learned a few jutsus from Anko-sensei, plus he still had the Transparency Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll.

He noticed that the ramen was done, he poured it into a bowl and quickly ate it. With a sigh of relief he put on his jumpsuit, which still needed to be adjusted may he add. And headed towards the training ground.

Once he got there he already saw Sasuke and Sakura already there. He waved at them, Sakura waved back whilst Sasuke just smirked and grunted.

He sat by them and they started strategizing on how they would fight Kakashi.

After a couple of hours they heard a 'poof' sound and looked to see their sensei appear in a small plume of smoke.

"Yo!"

"You're late." Came the reply from all three Genin.

Kakashi just eye smiled at them " I got lost on the road of life, and when I found my track, a black cat walked in my path so I had to take the long way around, you'd understand."

Deadpan.

"Anyways" Kakashi pulled out two bells from his holster. "Whoever gets a bell passes, and who doesn't, gets sent back to the Academy."

Kakashi put a timer down and set it for noon, he looked towards them. "Begin."

They instantly disappeared into the trees.

Kakashi looked around "At least they're good at hiding, have already pinpointed Sasuke and Sakura's location. "But not good enough."

He reached into his holster, the Genin tensed waiting for what he would do.

He pulled out an orange book named **'Make-out Paradise'**

The three deadpanned from their locations.

Kakashi seemed to be reading his book but in reality he was thinking about Naruto.

' _Sensei and Kushina-senpai's son, I really hope they pass this test, he obviously has more potential than his parents, and I'm not even able to sense him… but why?'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto was in his **Tōton Jutsu** ( _Transparency Jutsu_ ) and was circling around Kakashi through the trees. Once in position he jumped onto the field and used his chakra to amplify his voice around Kakashi, something that Anko-sensei taught him to do.

"I bet you're wondering why you can't sense me, eh sensei?" He spoke which amplified around the whole training field.

Kakashi looked around to see if he could pinpoint the location from the echoes.

"You know what they say, always be around of your surroundings!" Naruto shouted before releasing his Tōton and flashing through handseals

" **Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu!** " _Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet'_

Naruto then launched three bullets of highly compressed, razor-sharp wind at him, Kakashi's eye widened as he moved to the side as he moved to side effectively avoiding the attack.

' _What? When did he learn those two jutsus?'_ he thought to himself

Naruto grinned at him before flashing through another set of hand seals.

" **Fuuton: Reppushō no Jutsu!** " _Wind Style: Gale Palm'_

Naruto channeled less chakra into the technique on purpose so it would lose control afterwards and dissipate. Kakashi jumped backwards avoiding the technique as it disappeared, Naruto smirked at this.

"Now!" He yelled out

All of a sudden a huge fireball came out through the trees going straight towards Kakashi.

Kakashi flashed through hand seals and launched a water bullet at it, cancelling out, but in the former flames were kunai and shuriken hidden in it, Kakashi simply weaved through them and looked at the now revealed Sasuke and Sakura, before he could mock them however he saw Sakura's fingers close, as the kunai and shuriken started to wrap around him

' _Ninja Wire!'_ He though in alarm, quickly substituting with a log nearby to make sure he didn't get trapped, he wove through hand signs and launched a flurry of shuriken at them which then multiplied tenfold.

Naruto once again used his Gale Palm and blew them away however. The three genin smirked as they disappeared from sight

Kakashi realizing it was a genjutsu casted by Sakura quickly stopped his chakra flow then flared it dispelling the genjutsu only to see Naruto coming in with a fist for his face, Sakura throwing a kunai at him from afar and Sasuke reaching for the bells.

He jumped into the air launching a round house kick at Naruto, he then twisted his body into a semi-backflip and stomped on Sasuke and caught the kunai with his finger.

The alarm went off signaling the end of the test.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kakashi rounded up his three genin, and sat down on a log, he pulled out three bentos, and placed them beside him.

He looked at them and started talking. "You all shown a good amount of teamwork, and a good skill set each, you covered each other's weaknesses and used them as an advantage against me. However you didn't get a bell."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned, and Sakura giggled at that.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that sensei" Naruto said coyly.

Sasuke then pulled out the two bells out of his pocket and dangled them in the air.

Kakashi just 'huh'd and looked towards his belt to see his bells disappear in a puff of smoke. He looked back up at his students and smiled.

"It would seem so, but who will you give the extra bell to Sasuke?"

Sasuke threw the bell at Naruto, who in turn threw it to Sakura.

"We each had a bell, that counts doesn't it?" Naruto said

Sakura just nodded happily and Sasuke seemed to smirk even more arrogantly.

"Well then.. You all… Fail."

. . .

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in unison.

Kakashi just eye smiled at them. "Just kidding, we're now officially Team 7. Meet me here in two days for training and our first mission" and with that he left in a cloud of smoke.

"DAMN THAT SENSEI GIVING ME A SCARE LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just bonked him on the head and told him to start eating the lunch that their sensei brought them.

And they all did, with laughter filing the field.

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N: Wow my fingers hurt. 17 pages of this. 4237 words later**

 **Sigh**

 **Anyways thank you so much for reading this chapter of A Little Bit More, expect more soon!**

 **Who do you think the pairing should be leave some suggestions by reviewing!**

 **I need a beta.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
